


Abysm

by Elegna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegna/pseuds/Elegna
Summary: 双冬兵AU，stucky





	Abysm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abysm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389253) by OFRESAVE. 



他们交换了一个吻，时隔漫长的七十年；  
他们交换了一个吻，填补了七十年的空白。

-  
失而复得的情绪总会让人焦躁不安，它会让人担心和焦虑，害怕会不会在什么时候再次失去自己的所爱。但另一方面，失而复得的情绪也让人觉得惊喜万分，必须牢牢的将自己失去过的事物紧紧抓在自己手中。

他们在布鲁克林的老房子早就因政府的政策而毁于一旦了，那一排排的新修建起来的高楼让两个老古董有些怅然若失。不过好在，哪怕隔了七十年，他们也知道该去哪儿找个地方好好休息休息。

二十一世纪的旅馆可跟过去的不一样了。

巨大的落地窗迎接了灿烂热烈的阳光，床垫也软和的让人有些迷失其中。这不符合冬日战士们的生活习惯，他们可从没享受过这么好的待遇。

“史蒂夫，你看我发现了什么？”

巴恩斯中士趴在那张巨大的双人床上，他伸出手在床头柜里摸索了半天，摸出了一盒涂装地花花绿绿的纸盒。

“C、o、n、d、o……”

还没等詹姆斯把所有的字母都拼出来，史蒂夫就从他脸上那暧昧的神色中知道了他的意思。

“注意言辞，中士。”

詹姆斯才不在乎这个。七十多年前他就是布鲁克林小王子了，跟他上过床或者是想跟他上床的姑娘能排上一个加强连都不止。再说了，史蒂夫跟他又不是没做过，做都做了，提个避孕套又有什么好感觉到羞耻的。

不过算了，他就是喜欢史蒂夫这样一本正经的模样。

“L、u、b……”詹姆斯举起了另一个小瓶子开始拼写上面的英文，不过这次还没等正直的史蒂夫打断他，他就自己终止了阅读。他显得更兴奋了起来，虽然脑后神经的阵痛感在试图阻止着他的性兴奋，但他克制住了那种疼痛。

他用低沉的，带着磁性的嗓音开口：“我们来做吧，史蒂夫。”

这个邀请可有些突兀。

光天化日，朗朗乾坤，两个人时隔七十年再次重逢的第一个邀请是做爱，这可闻所未闻。不过仔细想想，要是把邀请者代入詹姆斯，被邀请者代入史蒂夫，还真就显得不那么奇怪了。

史蒂夫站在落地窗前看向趴在床上的詹姆斯，他闭着眼，任凭阳光撒在他的脸上，就好像什么事都未曾改变。

但事实上，所有事都变了，他们心知肚明。

“……好。”史蒂夫做出了回应。

灌肠和润滑可不是一件容易事，但詹姆斯拒绝了来自史蒂夫“我来帮你吧”的提议。饶是以布鲁克林小王子的定力，也没脸面对被另一个同性细致的观察自己屁股并对其进行清理的场景。

史蒂夫在房间里等了将近一个小时，才等来了他的伴侣。

詹姆斯没有了最开始恣意潇洒，他的表情有些窘迫，显然他的身体并不适应做这些准备工作了。不过，更让他窘迫的是。基于连灌肠这样的基础工作都让他有些难受了，他不敢想象，等史蒂夫的阴茎插入他的屁股后，那种感觉又该有多难挨。

史蒂夫看出了詹姆斯的不对劲，他上前拥抱住了詹姆斯，并在詹姆斯的侧颈部轻轻啄吻，试图对詹姆斯进行安慰，让他放松下来。

颈部是人身体最致命的部位之一，而且比起有着坚硬骨骼保护的心脏和大脑，颈骨显得是那么的不堪一击。优秀的杀手懂得如何保护自己的致命弱点，当有人试图接近他们脆弱的器官时，他们会选择避开或是先发制人。初代冬日战士，詹姆斯·巴恩斯显然是杀手中的佼佼者。各种暗杀与保护自己的技巧，在这七十年的时光中已经被写进了他的基因之中。但是，总有例外。面对着来自史蒂夫的拥抱和亲吻，他强迫自己克制住了想要逃离的念头。

别担心，詹姆斯。他安慰自己。这是史蒂夫。

……这是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的吻技几十年如一日的糟糕。明明接过了那么多次的吻，身为美国队长也必不可能少的了漂亮姑娘的投怀送抱，可他接吻的技巧仍旧是那么的生涩，就好像这是他的初吻一样。

詹姆斯是个好老师。

他热情的回应了这个亲吻。他轻轻地吮吸着史蒂夫的唇瓣，将史蒂夫带入了他的节奏。他用舌头探索着对方的牙龈的内外两侧，以刺激口内粘膜为最终目的。他的动作轻柔的介于碰触与不碰触之间，以产生一种特殊的亲密感。詹姆斯是个好老师，毫无疑问。

可他的学生不太老实。

被改造成冬日战士的史蒂夫可没有七十年前那么好打发了，他需要更深一层的刺激才能让他意乱情迷，七十年前能让他被吻到忘了自己是谁的吻技到了现在可变得不好使了。他的指尖顺着詹姆斯的背部的线条一路向下，最终停留在臀部位置。

史蒂夫试探性的将自己的食指塞进了那个凹陷的部位，于是，那个温暖湿润的部位立即包容了他。这感觉太奇妙了，史蒂夫想着。他下意识的动了动自己的食指，几乎是立即的，一声呻吟从詹姆斯的口中溢出。

“史蒂夫……”詹姆斯停止了和他的接吻，小声的抱怨着史蒂夫的行为。

史蒂夫认识到了自己的过错。这个过错并不是他在这件事上做的太过了，而是他做的还不够，远远不够。

他将冬日战士摁倒在那张大床上，紧接着他往詹姆斯的的后穴中塞入了另外两根手指，模拟着性交行为，用手指在詹姆斯的后穴中抽插着。感谢血清改造了他们的身体，让他们的力量变得更大，承受度也变得更高。史蒂夫不止学会了抽插，他还无师自通的学会如何用手指探索着詹姆斯的内壁。

可这感觉对于詹姆斯来说可算不上有趣。

“史蒂夫……嗯……”詹姆斯中士就快要支撑不住了，这种被肆意玩弄的感觉让他很不适应，他伸出手把住了史蒂夫的手腕，试图用自己所剩无几的力气控制住史蒂夫的行为。

“已经很湿了，史蒂夫，已经够了。”

“操我，用你的阴茎操我。”

冬日战士的字典里可少有迂回婉转的字词，作为兵器存在的他们，只需要用简单粗暴的词汇描述自己的需求。他得慢慢的适应，他只能慢慢的找回曾经那个会花言巧语的自己。

不过现在，他只能直白的提出自己想要的。

“阴茎”和“操”这两个词汇显然刺激到了史蒂夫的某几根神经。他如海般蔚蓝的瞳色骤然间深了几个色号，詹姆斯恍惚间在那双眼中看到了一只活动着它巨大身体的深海猛兽。

这可了不得了。

初代冬日战士后知后觉地察觉到了一丝危险。他下意识地往后退让了几分，意料之外的，史蒂夫并没有马上逼迫上来。

严苛地要求自己的美国大兵在洗浴过后也是穿戴整齐的模样，不过马上就要不一样了。史蒂夫一边盯着靠着墙喘息的詹姆斯，一边脱掉了自己的上衣。上衣丢掉，紧扣的皮带也可以不要了，但是史蒂夫已经来不及去脱掉自己的裤子。他的下体已经肿胀到极致，冬日战士的本能告诉他自己，别去忍耐。他抓住了詹姆斯的脚踝，硬生生将他拖到了自己面前。

“巴基，我的阴茎胀痛得难受。”

他直白且坦诚。

“那就进来，用你阴茎，干死我。”

两位冬日战士都被欲望所掌控了大脑。在性欲方面，他们用自己学会的，只属于冬日战士的交流方式告诉了对方自己的诉求。

史蒂夫扶着詹姆斯的腰把自己的阴茎挺入了那个湿软的洞穴之中，詹姆斯的脸上因为后穴和头部的双重折磨而变得扭曲。史蒂夫停下了自己入侵的动作，直到詹姆斯觉得自己重新准备好了一切。

史蒂夫的阴茎将詹姆斯的穴口完全撑开了，不留一丝褶皱。他缓慢的抽送着自己，以便詹姆斯能更好的适应。虽然在语言方面他们产生了些许沟通的障碍，但史蒂夫到底还是那个懂得照顾詹姆斯感受的史蒂夫。尽管詹姆斯的后穴紧得他头皮发麻，他还是按捺住了想要在其中疯狂抽插的欲望。

詹姆斯突然产生了几分感激，劣等血清虽然不能让他拥有等同于史蒂夫的能力，但显然的，它让他拥有了能够接受史蒂夫能力的能力。

史蒂夫转移了自己的目标，他选中了詹姆斯胸前那两颗红棕色的小点。他记得的，哪怕隔了七十年光阴他也记得詹姆斯当年是如何身体力行的教导他怎么让被操的那个变得更舒服的方法。他还记得詹姆斯被舔弄完这里后满脸潮红的样子，他还想，他还想再看一次。

他探出了自己的舌尖，以无比虔诚的表情舔弄着詹姆斯的乳头——当然，他的下体也没忘记自己应该做的事——他用牙齿轻咬着乳尖并向外拉扯，舌头不老实是滑动着，给予詹姆斯最强烈的感官刺激。没有任何意外的，詹姆斯的脸涨得通红。

也许到了最好的时机。

史蒂夫仍旧叼着那一侧的乳头不放，下身开始猛烈的抽插着。有那么几个瞬间，巴恩斯中士总觉得有一把锋利无比的匕首抵在自己的脖颈处——

“队长……我的队长……你在要我的命……”

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……你是想要我的命吗……”

巴恩斯中士迎来了他近百年以来的第一个性高潮。作为冬日战士，他不被允许拥有这种人类本能的极致的快乐；但是作为詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他的上帝，他的队长，他亲爱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那个永远不知道什么叫后退和求饶的臭小子，将这种快乐施舍给了他。

不应期的到来让詹姆斯有几分不适，但他强忍住了那份感觉。史蒂夫显然不知道每个男人在高潮完之后都有那么一段时间，他仍奋力抽插着，想要带给詹姆斯等同的快乐。詹姆斯并不介意，或者说，即使身体上略有不适，但他精神上享受着被史蒂夫填满的感觉。他低声地喊着史蒂夫的名字，一次又一次。他整个人都像是从被沸水里捞出来的那样了，皮肤通红，大汗淋漓。

这个人是我的，我拥有他，只有我拥有他。两位冬日战士在心里产生了同样的念头。

“我爱你……史蒂夫……我爱你。”詹姆斯闭着眼喘息，“别管那个该死的避孕套了，拔掉他，射进来。”

美国队长的意志第一次不坚定了起来，他光是想象了一下詹姆斯被他内射的样子，就兴奋的要爆炸了。他将自己的阴茎彻底的抽出，离开詹姆斯身体的瞬间，那个被操得发红的肉穴发出了“啵”的一声。

它在挽留我。史蒂夫想着。

他匆匆忙忙地摘掉了那个透明的橡胶气球，迫不及待的重新闯入了詹姆斯的体内。那一下猛击来的太过突然，力道又太过重，它让詹姆斯那具因为禁欲太久而变得万分敏感的身体在没有任何抚慰的情况下达到了高潮。

史蒂夫的肉棒涨得更大了。

詹姆斯高潮时紧缩的穴口给予了他的阴茎一个重击，他不想再忍耐了。他以前所未有的速度疯狂的抽插了两下后射了出来，精液有力的冲击着詹姆斯的肠壁。他紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的手臂，仰头重重地喘息着。这样的刺激太强烈了，以致于他完全没有发现自己已经掐进了史蒂夫的肉里。鲜血缓慢地涌出，不过谁也没去在意它。史蒂夫轻轻舔咬着詹姆斯的下巴，帮助他一起放松身体。

“我爱你，史蒂夫，我爱你。”

詹姆斯喃喃自语。

回应他的是来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯的热吻，带着专属于他的青涩挑逗。

“我也同样爱你，巴基。”

**Author's Note:**

> 百粉福利，AO3首次发文。  
> 有点紧张。


End file.
